deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5
Dead or Alive 5 (デッド・オア・アライブ・ファイブ, Deddo oa Araibu Faibu) will be the fifth main versus-fighting installment in the Dead or Alive series. It will be the first main title of the series to be released in seven years, following on from Dead or Alive 4 in 2005, and the twelfth game in the overall series. Dead or Alive 5 is being developed and produced by Team Ninja for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Due to a new partnership formed between Tecmo Koei and the Sega Corporation, Sega will be handling the publication and distribution of the title in Europe while Tecmo Koei will publish it in all other regions.Electronic Theatre - "SEGA to Publish Dead or Alive 5, Virtua Fighter’s Akira to be Playable"FreeStepDouge - "DOA5: Sega to be publishing DOA5 in Europe" There is a possibility of a release for the upcoming Nintendo console, the Wii U, but nothing has been confirmed yet.Eurogamer - "Team Ninja: "DoA5 pode chegar à Wii U""Dead or Alive World - "Dead or Alive 5 heading its way to the Wii U?" Announced on September 14, 2011, Dead or Alive 5 is going to have a September 2012 simultaneous release in both NTSC and PAL territories.Electronic Theatre - "Dead or Alive 5 International Release Date Confirmed" Development Early Release Rumors For about half a decade, Dead or Alive 5 had an uneasy conception, and the possibility of the game even being released seemed very unlikely at some points. In 2006, after the release of Dead or Alive 4, series creator Tomonobu Itagaki stated in an interview with 1UP.com that he had the first concepts for Dead or Alive 5 in mind.1UP.com - "Itagaki Confirms Dead or Alive 5" However, two years later, in an interview with CVG, Itagaki was asked about the Dead or Alive series and he replied: "This is another area that me and my closest colleagues all agree that we were able to achieve the definitive fighting game with "Dead or Alive 4". So we're not looking to extend the series at this point."CVG - Tomonobu Itagaki Interview Even if he did have Dead or Alive 5 in the planning stages, Itagaki had sued Tecmo and resigned from the company in 2008, along with several other colleagues, and he stated that this would lead to the end of production for Dead or Alive 5 and its series. However, Tecmo replied with the announcement that Team Ninja would not be dissolved upon Itagaki's departure, stating that both the Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive franchises would remain in production, and "some projects were already underway." Two years after Itagaki's departure from the company, Team Ninja released Dead or Alive Paradise in 2010, and Dead or Alive: Dimensions in May 2011. In April 2011, the current head of Team Ninja, Yosuke Hayashi told Eurogamer that after Dead or Alive: Dimensions received "positive feedback and responses from consumers" there was definitely a future for the series. When asked "Will Dead or Alive 5 appear on home consoles, including the and ?", Hayashi replied that Team Ninja "will take that into consideration", hinting that Dead or Alive 5 or another Dead or Alive game could be developed in the future.Eurogamer - "Team Ninja teases Dead or Alive 5" To back up the possibility of a sequel, the story campaign of Dimensions finished on a cliffhanger scene. Official Announcement On September 9th, 2011, Team Ninja announced on their official Twitter feed that they would be appearing at the Tokyo Game Show 2011, for the playable debut of Ninja Gaiden 3, as well as to showcase a new game.IGN - Andriasang: Team Ninja Planning Announcement for Tokyo Game Show On September 14, 2011, Team Ninja revealed Dead or Alive 5 during a pre-TGS press event, and showed media personnel a brief gameplay demonstration, featuring Hayate and Ryu Hayabusa fighting in a new stage, and a promotional image showing the lower half of a female fighter's face, with the text "I'm a Fighter" superimposed over the image. Most fans believe that the woman in the image is Kasumi, however others said it could be Hitomi, or even the two girls merged together. The identity of the woman hasn't been officially stated. Team Ninja also announced that this game would have a multi-platform release for both Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. During the demo, Team Ninja was quoted saying that the stages in Dead or Alive 5 will no longer be "sidekicks" to the action, but critical parts of the competitive experience, with the whole game revolving around the theme "fighting entertainment." At the time of the announcement, the game was only at "pre-alpha" stages of development.IGN - TGS: Dead or Alive 5 Announced Shortly after its reveal, an official website for Dead or Alive 5 was opened.Official website Pre-Release On December 7th, 2011, it was announced in a preview article by Famitsu magazine that Dead or Alive 5 was "15% complete".Andriasang - "Dead or Alive 5 is 15% Complete" .]] On the same day, Team Ninja held a press event in San Francisco to talk about their up-coming games, including Dead or Alive 5, with a playable demo of the game made available for media staff to try out.Tecmo Koei Players - "Team Ninja Press only event! DOA5 Playable on Dec. 7th!!!" During the event, gameplay elements including information about Power Blows were given, and Ayane and Hitomi were confirmed as returning playable characters.Dead or Alive World - "Dead or Alive 5 Update" In a interview with GamesBeat, published on December 9, 2011, Yosuke Hayashi talked about using additional downloadable content "as a way to add more stuff and increase the longevity of the title, if Ninja are adding stuff later they think that ... fans will enjoy", hinting at the possibility of DLC from Dead or Alive 5 for after the game is released.GamesBeat - "Team Ninja studio head talks DLC costumes and Tekken vs. Dead or Alive", page 2 On February 8th, 2012, it was announced that Team Ninja would be hosting a series of press events over two weeks in various locations across the world, in order to showcase the alpha demo of Dead or Alive 5, as well as Ninja Gaiden 3 and Ninja Gaiden Sigma PLUS. It started on February 9th, 2012, in New York City,Dead or Alive World - "Team Ninja Press Event" followed with European visits to London,Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio Hamburg,Twitter - @Tecmokoeieurope Paris,Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio Madrid,Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio Milan,Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio and Stockholm.Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio On March 1st, 2012, Team Ninja released a teaser image of Kasumi's arm via their official Twitter feed, confirming her appearance in Dead or Alive 5, while stating that they will follow up with a proper image of her the following week. Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio The same day, they also confirmed that they will be showing a new trailer, and that the Western release of Dead or Alive 5 will feature a English voice cast, making this the fifth game in the series to have English voice acting.Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudioDead or Alive EU - "Kasumi In Dead Or Alive 5 Tease and New DOA5 Trailer is coming!!" On March 5th, 2012, the official Dead or Alive 5 website was update, with a page for screenshots and a new gameplay trailer. The first half of the trailer showed a fight on a platform in the middle of rapid-moving waters between Ayane and Kasumi, marking the latter's first official appearance for Dead or Alive 5, and confirming her role as a playable character. The second half moved onto a fight in the same location, between Kasumi and Akira Yuki, the mascot of Sega's ''Virtua Fighter'' series. This confirmed that Akira will be a guest playable character for Dead or Alive 5.YouTube - "DOA5 GDC Play movie" On March 5th and 6th, 2012, Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja announced a September 2012 simultaneous release date for the NTSC and PAL version of the game for both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3.Electronic Theatre - "Dead or Alive 5 International Release Date Confirmed" On March 14, 2012, a new trailer was released. While it featured the same stage from the first trailer, this time it featured a fight between Ayane and Hitomi. On March 19, 2012, the official website was updated with a basic gameplay manual and a survey to go along side the demo being released with special editions of Ninja Gaiden 3. On April 23, 2012, it was revealed via Team Ninja's Twitter feed that two characters would be revealed during this week.Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio Three days later, on April 26, Famitsu magazine released a article about Dead or Alive 5, revealing Christie and Bayman, confirming them for the game.Image At 3pm GTM the same day, Tecmo Koei released a gameplay trailer of Christie and Bayman fighting in a new stage known as Hot Zone.YouTube - "DEAD OR ALIVE 5 GAMEPLAY - HOTZONE (CHRISTIE VS BAYMAN)" "Make Your Move!" Contest On October 28, 2011, Team Ninja announced a contest via [http://www.facebook.com/deadoralivegame their official Dead or Alive Facebook page]. The contest invited anyone to create and submit examples of their own fighting moves, and from those entered, one or possibly more would be picked and be worked into the final version of Dead or Alive 5. The creators of the moves will also have their name in the credits. The contest ended November 18, 2011, although the application form for entry was still active for a few days afterwards. It's unknown when Team Ninja will publish the names of the winners.Facebook - Dead or Alive Game: Make Your Move!Dead or Alive World - TN Announces "Design Your Own Fighting Move" Contest It's been reported that over 500 entries had been submitted for the competition, and as of the San Fransisco press event, two entries have been picked to be placed into the game.Dead or Alive EU - "Dead Or Alive EU Showcase: Chin On Team Ninja's Press Event!! (Exclusive)" Partnership Between Tecmo Koei and Sega , the mascot of Virtua Fighter, as he appears in the third Dead or Alive 5 trailer.]] Tecmo Koei Europe have announced a new partnership with the Sega Corporation for Dead or Alive 5, in which the latter will handle the publication and distribution of the game in Europe. This is due to the costs required for marketing and localization in Europe.FreeStepDouge - "DOA5: Sega to be publishing DOA5 in Europe" As part of the agreement, Dead or Alive 5 will include Akira Yuki, the mascot of Sega's Virtua Fighter series, as an exclusive addition to its roster.Electronic Theatre - "SEGA to Publish Dead or Alive 5, Virtua Fighter’s Akira to be Playable" There is a possibility of other Virtua Fighter characters joining the roster too.Andriasang - "Dead or Alive 5 May Have More Virtua Fighter Characters" Playable Demo Release On December 15, 2011, it was announced that codes for a alpha demo version of Dead or Alive 5 would be included in special editions of Ninja Gaiden 3, which was released March 2012.Dead or Alive World - "DOA5 Alpha Playable Demo" The demo is different depending on which edition you buy: the Limited Editions only featured two playable characters - Ayane and Hayate on the PlayStation 3 version, and Hitomi and Ryu on the Xbox 360 version. The Collector's Edition has all four characters on both consoles. Apart from character choices, all versions of the demos are the same. The demo includes a controls guide via the title screen, and limited changeable options, including choosing between English and Japanese voices in Western versions. Only one-on-one Versus Mode is playable, with all other gameplay mode being locked out. It's unknown if a free demo will be released for Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network, as it was the case with previous Dead or Alive titles. Fake PlayStation Move Annoucement Due to a misunderstanding, or a mistranslation, false rumors got out that the PlayStation 3 version of Dead or Alive 5 would support the console's motion control system, the PlayStation Move. However, there is no official evidence showing that the game will support Move. Famitsu, a Japanese gaming publication, quoted the following Yousuke Hayashi and Team Ninja's views of motion control consoles: "Hayashi said that Move is good for 'giving the players the feeling that they are Ryu Hayabusa.' With Kinect, on the other hand, Team Ninja 'felt that it's difficult to give the feeling of swinging a katana.'" While the quote was obviously about Ninja Gaiden 3 (in which the player-character uses a katana), Andriasang, who are known for publishing English translations of Japanese gaming articles, stated it was about Dead or Alive 5 instead. IGN followed up the story with an article of their own, and N4G soon followed. However, since then, Andriasang and IGN have taken down their articles on the subject.Dead or Alive World - FAKE : DOA5 will support Playstation Move on the PS3 'Gameplay' Controls Overview It has been said that the controls for Dead or Alive 5 feel and play very similarly to previous Dead or Alive titles, so if you’ve played the series in the past, Dead or Alive 5 shouldn’t be very difficult to pick up. The overall fighting system is based on the Triangle SystemOfficial Website - "Dead or Alive 5 Alpha Demo Controls", and Mid-kicks and Mid-punches can be advanced held, which is being called "Expert Hold". The Expert Hold looks to be standard for all characters, and looks like it balances with the somewhat easier 3 point hold.Dead or Alive World - "Dead or Alive 5 Update" The demo featured 3-point holds, but there is a possibility that this might be changed to 4-point.Dead or Alive EU - "Yohei Shimbori's behind the scene for Holds (Part 1)" The sidestepping system in the game is apparently similar to that in Dead or Alive 3.1.Shoryuken - "Dead or Alive 5 News: 3.1 Style Sidesteps, Moves Going Through Holds, Winter 2012 Release Window" Like in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, the player will have the option to view Move Data on screen during fights, and hit effects will be included so the player can tell if a strike hits high, mid or low by the direction of the effect, however this can be turned off.Dead or Alive World - 2 new gameplay elementsDead or Alive World - Cliffhanger Power Blows One new gameplay feature in Dead or Alive 5 is the Power Blow, or Power Move. By holding the right trigger or bumper on the controller, a unique attack can be charged up that will unleash a slow-motion cinematic combo that ends by allowing the player to “aim” where they would like to launch their opponent, including into Danger Zones. Players are able to hold the control for a while to charge the attack.GamesBeat - "Team Ninja studio head talks DLC costumes and Tekken vs. Dead or Alive", page 1Official Website - "Dead or Alive 5 Alpha Demo Controls" At the San Fransisco press event, it was revealed that during this cinematic event, while the attacking player could influence where the move would hit, the defending player could react in a way to lessen damage. FreeStepDodge - "Does Dimensions Tell us much about DoA5 gameplay? DOA5 Press Event! It was later revealed in Team Ninja's twitter that Power blows would be un-holdable, except by Expert Holds.Shoryuken - "Dead or Alive 5 News: 3.1 Style Sidesteps, Moves Going Through Holds, Winter 2012 Release Window" Selection Screen Stats As seen in Alpha demo gameplay footage, while waiting for highlighted characters to load up in the character selection screen, a silhouette of the characters will be shown, with stats over the top - Attack, Throw, Hold, Power, Speed, and Technic - which shows what the fighters are capable of in battle. It's believed that Attack, Throw and Hold relates to the power of strikes, throws and holds respectively, Power could relate to their overall strength or their Power Blows, Speed for how fast they move, and Technic could relate to how difficult it is to learn how to play the character.YouTube - "DOA5 Gameplay Video breakdown Part1 " Interactive Stages So far, Team Ninja has spoken about two new assists that will appear in the game. Firstly, the stages will not only act as visual backdrops to accompany the fight but also play to a fighter’s strengths. As a fight progresses, the backdrop will change and interact with players, giving them a different challenge. Changes to the stages will happen as scripted events, and be triggered by player actions, such as one of the fighters being thrown against a Danger Zone. There will be a new type of Danger Zone called a Cliffhanger. As opposed to simply falling when you get knocked down near empty footing, (e.g. over the edge of a cliff) the opponent has minimal time to recover, while their foe can chose to attack, sending them falling anyway, but with additional damage. These cliffhangers will only appear in certain stages while feature multiple levels. 'Improvements' Improved Graphical Detail Character models have been greatly improved in comparison to previous Dead or Alive titles. The overall designs seen so far have shown to be moving away from the previous anime-like style, with unrealistic proportions such as very large eyes, and now character designs in Dead or Alive 5 look very similar to those in current Ninja Gaiden titles, with a more realistic look. GamesRadar pointed out a notable change on new character models; that the female characters are bearing more modest bust sizes and the "breast physics", which make the girls' breasts move and bounce, have been toned down. Formerly, most of the women in the series were sexualized to the point of ridiculousness - specially in the'' Dead or Alive Xtreme'' sub-series - however, the preview images of Ayane and Hitomi have shown the girls may have smaller breasts, and they are wearing new clothing that are less revealing compared to their old costumes, although it's still unknown how they are going to be treated on the final version of the game.Gamesradar - "Dead or Alive 5 - first hands-on preview with playable Ayane and Hitomi" All character models will also visibly "sweat" as they fight. The more energy they put into a fight, the more sweat will appear. This cosmetic design is meant to make players feel more involved in the action, and give the fighters on screen a grittier, more realistic design that adds a new layer of depth to the series.ZoKnowsGaming.com - Dead Or Alive 5 Currently In Development, Coming 2012 During the San Francisco press event, it also showed fighters becoming dirty during the course of the fight, with mud and dust covering their clothing and skin.Dead or Alive World - "Dead or Alive 5 Update" Characters In a interview with the gaming blog Siliconera, published on November 25, 2011, Yosuke Hayashi has confirmed that new characters will be added to the fighter roster for Dead or Alive 5.Siliconera - Team Ninja Leader Discusses Dead Or Alive 5 And Ninja Gaiden Sigma Vita One guest character has been confirmed.YouTube - "DOA5 GDC Play movie" Character Returns. L'eifang' Guest Characters (Deleted the nonsense someone put here. Consider this a placeholder until someone can fix this) Rumored Characters On March 23, 2012, user Sectus on the NeoGAF gaming forum published a list of character names found on a executable on the alpha demo of Dead or Alive 5, and stated that there will be at least six costumes per character. Please note: These names are just rumored and were only found in the demo. Any, if not all of the names could be temporary and none of this has been confirmed as the final roster. Returning Dead or Alive character names include Alpha-152, Bass, Brad, Eliot, Gen Fu, Helena, Jann Lee, Kokoro, Lei Fang, Leon, Lisa, Tina, and Zack. Two names, Pai and Sarah, could be guest character from Virtua Fighter. There are also two brand new names: Rig and Mila. NeoGAF - Rumored Characters List Dead or Alive World - "Character Roster Leak Rumour" Preview Gallery Promotional Screenshots DOA5 Ryu vs Hayate.jpg|Ryu vs. Hayate - from TGS 2011 Trailer DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu 2.jpg DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu.jpg DOA5 Hayate Victory.jpg DOA5 Ryu vs Hayate 2.jpg DOA5 Ryu Power Blow Stance.jpg File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu 7.jpg File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu 8.jpg DOA5 Hitomi vs Ayane.png|Ayane vs. Hitomi - from 2011 San Francisco press event DOA5 Hitomi vs Ayane 2.png DOA5 Ayane vs Hitomi.png DOA5 Ayane vs Hitomi 2.png DOA5 Ayane vs Hitomi 3.png DOA5 Hayate vs Ayane.jpg|Screenshots released via offical Tecmo Koei Facebook page File:DOA5 Ayane vs Hayate.jpg File:DOA5 Ryu vs Hitomi.jpg File:DOA5 Hitomi vs Ryu.jpg File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ayane Fire 2.png|Screenshots first shown in "Famitsu" magazine - January 2012 File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ayane Fire.png File:DOA5 Ryu vs Hitomi Fire.png File:DOA Kasumi vs Akira 2.jpg|From the "Dead or Alive Game" Facebook page - March 12, 2012 File:DOA5 Akira Pose.jpg File:DOA5 Akira vs Kasumi.jpg File:DOA5 Kasumi Ayane Tag.jpg File:DOA5 Kasumi Pose.jpg Preview Photographs DOA5 Ayane.png|From the San Fransisco press event DOA5 Hitomi.png DOA5 Demo Menu Hub.jpg|From the official Tecmo Koei Japanese Twitter feed DOA5 Demo Character Selection.jpg DOA5 Demo Hitomi Pose.jpg|From @TeamNINJAStudio on Twitter File:DOA5 Demo Title Screen.jpg File:DOA5 Demo Character Selection 2.jpg File:DOA5 Demo Ryu Pose.jpg File:DOA5 Demo Hayate Pose.png File:DOA5 Demo Character Selection 3.jpg File:DOA5 Demo Stats.jpg File:DOA5 Demo Move List.jpg Trailers and Gameplay Footage Promotional Trailers Gameplay Footage Also See *DOA5/Alternate Outfit Datasheets *DOA5/Promotional Artwork and Wallpapers Trivia *''Dead or Alive 5'' will be the first Dead or Alive game for the PlayStation 3, and the third title in the series for a Sony home console. It will also be the fourth game in the series for any type of Sony platform. External Links *Official website *Tecmo Koei Europe LTD: Dead or Alive 5 product page *Wikipedia: Dead or Alive 5 *Facebook: Dead or Alive Game Referenes Category:Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games